Their Story: Torment
by AgentDoubleONight
Summary: This is the sequal for my first Fallen story, Their Story. Jade has arrived at Shoreline and we now get to see what happens when you mix Jade with Torment's story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Fallen series. Lauren Kate does.**

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been working on other stories and a few books I hope I can someday get published.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"We're here." Jeffery announced over the intercom and I felt the jet slowly land. I pressed the button on the wall next to my chair.

"Thanks for bringing me. You can go home as soon as I'm off the jet." I said into the mic next to the button and then stood, taking my suitcase in hand.

The jet door automatically opened and the stairs desended from under the jet. I walked down the steps and headed for the door of the two story house which had large floor to ceiling windows on both sides of the front door and on the front wall of the second floor.

As I pushed open the door, I heard the jet take off.

I stood in the doorway for a second to drop my suitcase and bag inside the doorway. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I walked down the small hallway into the living room and then to the staircase.

Upstairs I immediatly took a shower and wrapped myself in a robe while I searched my closet for something to wear.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. Along with those, I pulled on a pair of combat boots before putting on some eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of lip gloss.

The second I was done, the chime of the doorbell sounded and I hurried downstairs.

Wasn't I surprised to find Cam outside the door in all jeans, A black shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Cam? What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

"I guess your good attitiude from when you left Sword & Cross is gone." Cam brushed past me and walked into the house. "So this is your place?" Cam asked as he looked around and then plopped down on my fancy and _expensive_ white couch.

"Get your feet off my couch, and yes this is my house. Now why are you here?"

"Daniel couldn't come because Luce ended up arriving earlier than he planned, so it's my job to get you to Shoreline."

It made sence. The book never said exactly when Luce arrived in San Francisco, so it's posible that Daniel had expected her here later. Whatever.

"What time do I have to be there exactly?" I asked and Cam shrugged.

"Anytime before Luce arrives there tonight."

"Okay." I walked over to Cam and pushed his feet of the couch. "Why don't you relax since I know your flight must have been tiring. What do you want to drink. Tea? Or soda?"

"Soda." Cam said and I threw the remote to the flat screen at his head, frowning when he caught it.

I went to the kitchen and brought Cam a soda before sitting on the couch as far from him as possible.

By midafternoon I'd changed into a simple tight white dress that ended mid-thigh. I'd pulled on my white over coat wth shoulder cape attached to it and had pulled on a pair of strappy white heels.

"Ready to go?" Cama asked and I nodded, following him out to a black expensive looking car.

"Nice car." I said as I slid into the passenger side seat and Cam shut the door behind me. Cam rounded the front of the car and got into the driver side's seat, immediatly starting the engine and taking off.

"So are Francesca and Steven waiting for my arrival?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're waiting for us so they can show you around."

"Am I going to be in the undercover Nephilim honors program?"

"Yeah. You're not mortal and you seem to know more about angels, demons, and our war than even Luce does so I made sure he put you there." Cam glanced at me. "But you're welcome to skip classes and not participate in the school activities." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm suppose to blend in you idiot." But I couldn't help but smile. Then, I got an idea. I pulled out a copy of Torment from thin air and flipped to the page where Miles kisses Luce.

"What are you doing?" Insted of answering, I started to read.

"_Miles stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'Look, I know you and Daniel-' Luce involuntarily groaned. 'You're right I'm blotching this up-' 'No, that wasn't why I groaned.' 'It's just...You know I like you, right?' 'Um.' Of course Miles liked her. They were friends. Good friends._"

"Why are you reading out loud and why are Luce and Daniel in that book?"

'It's just a book that I found and I was surprised to find out that Daniel and Luce had the same names as the characters in the book, but they're not the same. In this book the guy named Daniel is black haired and kinda more like you now that I think about it." I lied. "I like this part in the book because the character named Miles kisses Luce and it's cool. Listen." I flipped to page 366.

"_Daniel. Crouched, only half hidden from view, just feet from where she and Miles had kissed. His back was to her. His head was hanging. 'Daniel,' she called out, feeling her voice catch on his name. When he turned to face her, the drawn look on his face was one of absolute agony. As if Luce had just ripped his heart out. He bent his knees, unfurled his wings, and took off into the night. A moment later, he looked just like another star in the sparling black sky._"

"That was..." Cam thought for a moment. "To close to Daniel and Luce for me to not get suspicious of."

"Well tone it down. It's just a book and that was my favorite part." I said and looked out the window. "How long till we get there?"

"Ten minutes since I'm over the limit and if we don't get caught by the cops." I nodded and sat back in my seat.

Soon Cam parked the car and got out. He came to my side of the car, opened the door, and grabed my bag while holding the door open. I stepped out and took in the school.

Cam lead me to the lage white building and at the door we were met by two people. Francesca and Steven.

"You must be Jade." Francesca said in her jazz singer like voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"Daniel said you'd be coming to help take care of Lucinda." Steven said and I will admit, he was good looking.

"Yes. And it helps that I know what'll happen and when." I gave them my best 'Hi I'm new and I'm not hiding anything dangerous or anything' look. I had a gun under my innocnet looking coat, so i was fine.

"He also said you were a very gifted girl." Francesca said. "I'm Francesca." She held out a hand and I shook it.

"And I'm Steven." Stevn introduced himself and I shook his hand. He gave Cam a nod.

"Well, I think it's time for a tour!" Francesca gave a cheerful smile and i forced one onto my face.

"That sounds lovely."

"Then let's begin." Steven said. He and Francesca turned and started walking. I glanced a Cam and noticed he made no move to follow.

"You're coming with me you demon." I said as I grabbed his hand. "I'm not following a demon I barely know and an angel into a school I don't know much about."

Cam looked at his hand in mine before nodding and we followed Francesca and Steven.

The tour was...boring. Nothing cool or anything. Maybe I should've stayed at Sword & Cross...

"And these are the dorms. The girls are seperated from the boys of course." We walked through the girl's dormitor and since there was a giant lack of students, I figured the student were in class.

"And this is you room." Steven said as we stopped in front of a door which he pulled open.

I stepped in and looked around. A bunk bed with the built in book shelves that doubled as ladders to the top bunk; fireplace; the two deep, wide desk; and the private bathroom through an open sliding wood door; the light-colored wood floor; and the closet.

"It's better than Sword & Cross." Cam said and I turned to see him examining the view from the window. "But not as good as the girl's private house with expensive furniture."

"It's fine. I've seen worse." Cam shrugged and put my suitcase on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. "Any place where my father and his whore aren't at is instantly better than my house."

"Well, we'll be leaving you to get comfortable." Francesca said. "And Cam, we'll need to speak with you soon." With that, they left and I was left alone with Cam.

"You can come out now!" I said as I moved over to my suitcase. Cam gave me a funny look. I sighed. "Ryo, I swear I will show Cam a copy of your picture from two Halloweens ago when you were drunk and-"

"Don't!" Ryo appeared behind me and I felt a hand clap down over my mouth while Ryo's other arm wraped around me.

"Mmm!" I tried to speak but Ryo wouldn't let go. I didn't bother struggling. Ryo hadn't gotten a tight grip on my arms, so I moved my hand and pulled the gun from my coat, holding it against Ryo's leg.

"Okay...No need to get violent..." Ryo said as he let go and stepped way.

"Is that why you wore that?" Cam asked, pointing at my coat. "To hide weapons."

"No." I said.

"She does this a lot. She acts nice around new adults so they think she's an angel. Sometimes she'll do it around people her age. But when she's around little kids and elders, it's no act." Ryo said and I pulled the coat off.

"And I always have a dagger strapped on my somewhere. I always have at least one weapon."

"Why...?"

"Because in my world of fighting, you need defence or you're dead." I moved towards the desk closest to me and stuffed the gun in one of it's drawers.

"Well, I better go talk to Francesca and Steven..." Cam said as he headed for the door.

"Bye Cam, come bye anytime. Oh, and Cam? Using a tree branch to kill is a lovely idea. Especially if it's going through a demon's head." I waved my hand and the door shut behind Cam.

"That wasn't nice." Ryo said as he climbed up to the top bunk. I pretended to not hear him.

"So, how are Jamie and Blake?" I couldn't help but ask. I needed to know if they had a chance of finding me.

"When Jamie woke up to find your part of the empty, she freaked out. She immediatly ran to find Blake and brought him to the room. He nearly blew with rage and worry. He tried a tracking spell, but couldn't find you. Now they're worried and frantic to find you. It was a good idea to leave that note saying you'd be traveling for a while with...with who?"

"With an old boyfriend by the name of Beck and that we'd be staying together where no one would find us for a while." I grinned. "That was just to make Blake jealous."

"And it worked. He was muttering ways to kill people."

I laughed and looked at Ryo.

"Come on. I'll unpack later. We're so close to L.A. We might as well enjoy ourselves before Luce arrives." I twirled around and found Ryo standing right behind me.

"Let's go. But first we should get lunch. I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes and headed out the door.

"Fancy restaurant, or whatever?"

"McDonalds."

"Let's go then." We headed out for lunch and as we walked, I caught a glance at an Outcast. More specifically, Shelby's sorry-ass-ex-boyfriend.

I kept moving, but I knew he was waiting for Luce. Waiting for the price or whatever they called her. Maybe they just called her that because her name was Lucinda_ Price_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Lauren Kate own The Fallen Series, not me.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I moved to my closet and tried to find something to wear. Something that didn't give off an 'I'm-gonna-hurt-you-if-you-piss-me-off' vibe.

I found a simple and short dark denim skirt. I pulled off my tank top and pulled on a white tube top that ended a bit under where the skirt started.

I pulled on a simple pinkish-red elbow-length sleeve tie front cardigan that ended under my bust.

"Wake up, Ryo!" I called as I tied the cardigan. I pulled on a pair of sandal wedges and went to the vanity I had poofed up yesterday. It had to tall mirrors on both sides of the table that opened up to reveal storage space.

I took a seat as Ryo groaned and rolled around on the top bunk.

I put on a pair of large platinum hoop earrings and then simple black cord necklace with a clear heart pendant that shifted colors in the light.

I went light on makeup, a light MAC lipglass, eyeliner, mascara, and simple eyeshadow.

With a sigh I got up and walked over to the bunk beds and climbed up the lader. I moved and straddled Ryo's chest for about a minute, burshing my fingers along his neck then wrapping my hands around his neck, but not squeezing or anything. I made a mirror image of me stay on Ryo before I Blinked back to my vanity, quickly taking a seat.

Right when I sat down (and it couldn't have been more than two seconds after I messed with Ryo) Ryo let out a 'What the-?" and started to try and get his attacker. My mirror image was gone right before he touched her.

"God, I swear you're insane." I said, pretending to barely finish putting on my lipglass, looking at Ryo through the mirror. "No one's attacking you, Mr. Protector-Of-Me."

"I don't even remember why I'm still assigned to you." Ryo said as he rubbed his eyes. He turned his head and looked at me and immediatly jumped back. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Jade?" I rolled my eyes.

"_I'm_ Jade you fool."

"Nuh-uh! My Jade wears all black." I raised an eyebrow.

"Your Jade?" Before he could answer I waved him off. "New school, new look. I wanted to try adding color to my attire, so shut up." I stood up and messed up my ruler straight hair a bit.

I waited for Ryo to change and get ready before we headed to breakfast.

When we arrived at the terrace, we immediatly headed for the table with the closet view of the water. I'd reserved it yesterday.

Three full on black-tie waiter immediatly headed over, seeming to struggle on who would serve us. Finally, a fourth waiter appeaed a our table and handed Ryo and I each a menu.

"Thank you." I gave him a dazzling smile that I used at times and he blinked, smiling back. I skimmed the menu before closing it. "A coffee with cream and sugar and the fruit-topped Belgain waffles. Please and thank you." I handed the menu back and he nodded, turning to Ryo.

"Same except I want my coffee black." Ryo handed back his menu and the boy dashed off.

"This place is..." Ryo wrinkled his nose and looked around. "Fancy." I shrugged.

"It reminds me of the boarding school I went to about...eight or nine years back." I shivered. "Those preppy girls _still_ give me nightmares..."

Ryo laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Aside from the fanciness, it's an okay place. From what you told me about it from the book, I think I'll like it here." I rolled my eyes and looked towards the way Luce would come.

Right on cue, Luce came in following Shelby.

I watched as they sat at a table within earshot of us and heard the whole scene play out.

The boy who'd taken our orders came and set our food in front of us.

"Thank you." I said and reached into the simple black clutch I had brought with me. "Here, take it as thanks." I said and handed the boy whatever bill I pulled out. A fifty.

He looked at the money in surprise and shock, but I smiled.

"Just take it." He unsurely took it and thanked me before leaving.

"And Jade finally shows her true colors to the world!" Ryo laughed and I kicked him under the table.

I started to cut my waffles and turned back to Luce and Shelby, who were now speaking with Francesca. When Francesca left, I listened to them speaking, waiting till the moment before Jasmine and Dawn came.

"What are you talking about?" Luce stood up and I did too. I raised a hand, flicking it in Jasmine and Dawn's direction as I walked over to Luce. "I don't want a fan club-"

"Luce!" I called right when Dawn and Jasmine would've interupted. At the sound of my voice, Luce turned to me...as did a good number of people here.

"Jade?" Luce asked in surprised. I looked at her and then at Shelby.

"I'm Jade. And you're Shelby, right?" Shelby blinked, surprised that I knew her, but I turned my attention back to Luce.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" I gave a devious smile.

"I'm here because it's my job to keep you under watch here at Shoreline. Daniel asked and I said yes. After all, I _am_ a but more capable at protecting you than an angel-"

"Woah, sitting on a pedestal, are we?" Shelby asked and I turned to her.

"No, because I know my place. I'm not some bitch trying to act tough and that's stupid enough to da-"

"_Excuse me_? Just who the hell are you to tell me that?" Shelby stood up, pissed.

"Who am I? I'm Jade Azar Knight, the girl who can make you live your worst fears or make you do as I wish." I snapped. "So why don't you, _sit down_?" Shelby instantly sat down, and I smirked at her. "Good. Learn _your_ place, Nephilim." I turned back to Luce and smiled.

"Anywayz, I just wanted to tell you I was here as a favor to Daniel. I hope you enjoy it here because you're in for one _hell_ of a ride soon." I smiled at Shelby before going back to the table and calmly retook my spot easting my breakfast, acting like nothing ever happened.

As soon as I had left, Dawn and Jasmine had attacked, so I wasn't going back near Luce for a while.

I waved a hand and a small screen appeared on the table.

"Show me Jamie and Blake." I said and the screen filled with an image.

Jamie's hair was a bit messed up and she was a mess.

"We have to find her. It's been three days and I know the note's fake." Jamie said to Blake who looked worse than her. Ryo looked at the screen, studying it. "The angels are gone, but she never hung out with them and she has to be somewhere..."

"Maybe she is with an exboyfriend." Blake said.

"No, she doesn't have many ex's and she either hates them because they became to much or left her broken."

"That Ryo guy! He's got to be with her." Jamie thought it over before nodding.

"He _is_ her protector and said he was assigned to her. But how are we suppose to find him-" Jamie stoped when Ryo appeared a few feet away from her.

I looed up and realized Ryo wasn't here. The bastard!

But instead of sending him a demand that he come back, I just continued to watch the screen, wondering what he was up to.

"You!" Blake instantly lunged at Ryo, but Ryo easily got out of the way. "Where's Jade?"

"She's where she wants to be. I can't make her be anywhere unless she wants to be." Ryo sneered and glared at him. "And let me tell you, right now she wants to be as far away from _you_ as possible."

"Shut up."

"Where is Jade, Ryo?" Jamie asked and Ryo looked at her.

"She doesn't want you to know either. She has things to do and would rather you not be anywhere near her." With that, Ryo appeared back in front of me.

"You're an idiot." I said and Ryo shrugged. I made the screen disappear and finished my breakfast. We chatted a bit before something Jasmine said caught my attention just as the waiter took our dishes away.

"But in some lives they can." Jasmine said. I thanked the waiter once again and stood, Ryo following my lead.

"I've got to get to class. Where are you going?" Ryo shrugged.

"I'm going exploring. I might bump into some nasty little friends of ours." I nodded, looking north of the school.

"I know. I can feel them getting closer. Shoreline's protective thing might work for _their_ problems, but nothing works to protect me from mine."

"How long?"

"I set traps. They should be held back until the end of classes."

As soon as the words left my mouth, a pulsing force came my way. It was powerful and I noticed some of the Nephilim shift.

"You felt that, right?" I nodded.

"Yes, I did. And it looks like the Nephilim did too...Oh well." I sent my own pulsing wave of force back the way the first one had come, only mine was more powerful.

Francesca, who had been walking around, stopped and looked at me.

I smiled at her and turned to Ryo.

"Well, Cam _did_ say I could miss classes. If it's needed, I'll take care of the problems. Now, I'm going to class. If they get to close, you come and get me."

We went our seperate ways and I headed across the grass and down the path to the Nephi-lodge.

It _was_ lovely. A two-story A-frame cabin in the midde of a shady pocket of redwoods, and more than half of it loked like it was made of class. I noticed the grassy patch with picnic tables and I understood with one more sweep of the premises why Luce thought it looked more like a vacation home.

It reminded me of the vacation home father, mom, and I use to stay at when we went to near that Ritz-Carlton resort place at Dorado Beach, Puerto Rico. We had excess to everything the resort offered and more...

As I walked, I couldn't help think on how ever since mom was killed, I'd always gone on vacation alone...

I shook my head and headed up one of the twin staircases.

I entered the classroom, but didn't take a seat. Instead, I headed to the second-story deck and leaned forward against the railing.

I could feel people's stares on me, but I ignored them.

Soon it was time to take our seats and I snagged a seat close to the deck, wanting to be one of the first out later.

I watched as Francesca and the Silver Fox (the name suits him well) glided to the tables.

"By now you must all have noticed that we're welcoming a new student." Francesca said. Steven smilled and flashed his brilliantly white teeth.

"Tell us, Luce, how are you liking Shoreline so far?"

I could here the scraing sounds on the floor, but I made no move to do as they did. I merely stared out past the deck and at the ocean.

"I guess I'm still getting used to Shoreline." I could hear Luce's voice wobble. "But it seems all right so far."

Steven laughed.

"Well, Francesca and I thought to help you get used to it, we'd change gears from our usual Tuesday-morning student presentations-"

Shelby's hooted "Yes!" hit my ears and I chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was just a presentation on apparitions not being so bad, which is true, and I would've wanted to hear it.

"What Steven means," Francesca chimed in, "is that we're going to play a game, as an icebreaker."

Francesca's heels clicked as she walked around the room, distributing a sheet of paper to each student.

My eyes skimmed the page before I was quickly bored. Anything these Nephilim could do, a witch could do.

"If no one has questions, you're welcome to begin." Steven finally said and I stood.

"Go outside, enjoy yourselves." Francesca added. "Take all the time you need."

Immediatly I found Luce.

"You can fill me in for that one." I said and pointed at a square and Luce nodded, putting my name down.

"Jade?" Luce asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you Nephilim?" I looked at Luce and let out a light laugh.

"Of course not! But I'm not mortal either. I'm here on business, remember?" With that, I walked away, leaving Luce to the Nephilim.

I leaned over the railing and scanned the area until movement in the redwoods caught my eye.

"Stupid little pest." I murmured as I pointed a finger at the little devil creature moving towards me.

It let out a wail of agony as it was hit by black energy and disintegrated into dust.

I didn't bother to fill in the rest of my sheet but I _did_ make sure to listen in on Luce and Miles's conversation and had one of my little spies capture the whole thing in case my Luce's Point Of View spy didn't capture it.

I followed the other students back inside, leaving Luce and Miles outside.

Well, so far, Shoreline is _boring as hell_.

But I wasn't anywhere near Jamie or Blake. And if father noticed my absence, he wouldn't be able to find me even if he sent out the best money could buy to find me.

This. Is. Paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallen Series. Lauren Kate owns it.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"I thought I said to quit_ bugging me_!" I screamed at the blue humanoid creature that ran at me.

_That_ thing had been part of the group that killed my mother.

I let out a cry as I charged at the creature, my sword drawn. Sure, I could finish it off with magic much easier and quicker, but I wanted this to be personal.

And then I remembered something. I remembered what Cam had said in Rapture after...after...no, now's not the time to thing about that.

I made the sword disappear and when I was close enough, I lunged at the blue skinned demon.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, feeling the fires burning in my eyes as we fell towards he ground.

"Strangling is the most intimate way to kill someone." I hissed as I straddled him. "Now, let's see the beauty of your death."

I squeezed my hands around his neck, glaring. He struggled for breath, gargling and grunting in a way that reminded me of a certain traitor's death.

Doing what would be done not to long from now, I slammed the monster's head with brutal, painful thumps against the ground over and over again.

I watched as blood trickled from his mouth, paining his permanently blue lips crimson.

I watched with dark pleasure as he slowly died. One death that was worth nothing near my mother's.

Finally, the struggling stopped and the monster went limp. I stood, raising a hand and watched fire appear and flcker in my palm.

I flicked some onto the creature's corpse and watched as the fire consumed it, not even damaging the grass it touched.

Soon, the fire gave out and any evience of the fight disappeared.

"That was...dark." Ryo said as he appeared at my side, taking my hand in his.

"He killed my mother. He was there. _He_ was guilty of murdering her when he helped all the others. He deserved it." I said, examining myself for evidence of the fight.

None could be seen except for a few stray hairs that fell from my messy bun, but they looked as if I'd purposfully put them there.

I glanced at the dainty silver watch I wore and swore. I had three minutes to get to class, but I was five minutes away in the woods.

"I'll have to Blink..." I murmured before looking at Ryo. "I'm heading to class. We'll be getting out early, so wait for me near the Nephi-lodge."

"Alright." I smiled and Blinked to the Nephi-lodge, just outside the door. I walked in and found a seat next to none other than Miles. Lovely.

Steven soon spread his arms out at his sides. In responce, a shard of deep black shadow parted from the shadows of one of the redwoods right outside the window and whipped into the room through the open window.

I snickered a bit as Luce gasped and the Nephilim inched back nervously in their seats as Steve began to twirl the shadow.

"Class," He said cooly once he had the ball of darkness levitating a few inches above his fingers. "meet the subject of today's lesson."

Francesca stepped forward and transferred the Announcer to her hands.

"You've all seen the Announcers at some point," she said, walking slowly along the half-moon of student desks so they could get a better look. "And some of you even have experience woring with them. But do you really know what they are? Do you know what they can do?"

As she said that, she passed by me slowly and I smiled at the Announcer, beconing it with a finger Francesca didn't notice. I noticed her loose some control over it before regaining full control.

"Luce."

"They carry messages. But they're harmless."

"Messengers, yes. But harmless?" Francesca glanced at Steven.

The entire class, except me, was surprised when Francesca stepped back alongside Steven, took hold of one end of the Announcer's border while he gripped the other, and gave it a firm tug. "We call this glimpsing."

The shadow buldged and strechted out like a balloon being blown up. There was a think glugging sound as its blackness distorted, showing vivid colors. A whole swirling world of color glowing bright and brighter. Steven and Francesca were still tugging, stepped back slowly until the shadow was about the shape and size of a large projector screen.

The tangle of color was seperated, settling into a canzas of distinct shapes.

Before me in the Announcer was a ciity. A city on fire and in utter Chaos. Overcrowded and polluted, consumed by angry flames that cornered people, their mouths dark emptinesses, raising their arms to the skies. Everywhere a shower of bright sparks and burning bits of fire, a rain of deadly light landing everywhere and igniting everything it touched.

It was horrific and it fasinated me. I could practically smell the rot and doom, but I couldn't hear anything. Some Nephilim were ducking their heads, as if they were trying to block out some wail, some screaming.

I tried to hear, charming myself with the ability to hear even the sligthest thing. Nothing.

It zoomed out to show not one, but two cities burning. As Luce had said in Torment, I'm guessing they were the two cities destroyed by god in the Bible, Sodom and Gomorrah.

Then Steven and Francesca snapped their fingers and the image disappeared. The remnants of the shdow shattered into a small black cloud of ash that settled evenly on the floor of the classroom. The Nephilim all seemed to be catching their breath.

They're a bunch of pansies...

"You may be wondering why we just put you through that," Steven said. He and Francesca shared a worried look that almost made me laugh as they glanced at the Nephilim. What did they expect from these kids?

"As you know," Francesca said, "most of the time in this class, we like to focus on what you as Nephilim have the power to do. How you can change things for the better, however each of you decide to define that. We like to look forward, instead of backward."

"But what you saw today was more than just a history lesson with incredible effects. And it wasn't just imagery we conjured up. No, what you were seeing was the actual Sodom and Gomorrah, as they were destroyed by the Great Tyran when he-"

"Unh-unh-unh!" Francesca said, waggin her stupid finger. "We don't go for easy name-calling here."

"Of course. She's right, as usual. Even I sometimes lapse into propaganda." Steven beamed at the class. "But as I was saying, the Announcers are more than mere shadows. They can hold very valuable information. In a way, they _are_ shadows-but shadows of the past, of long-ago and not-so-long-ago events."

_Long ago events..._I mused. I wonder, then, is there a shadow for the day the angels fell? A shadow for the day God created mankind? A shadow for the day Lucinda fell in love with her original soul mate?

"Besides," Francesca said, "most of you will probably find that you feel fatigued. That's very normal. Shadow-glimpsing is not done without great cost." I almost snorted at that. Luce will soon be doing it quite often without trouble. "It takes energy to look back even a few days, but to look back millennia? Well you can feel the effects yourselves in the light of that"-she looked at Steven-"we're going to let you out early today to rest."

"We'll pick up again tomorrow, so make sure you've done your reading on disapparition. Class dismissed."

Slowly the Nephilim rose from their seats and I rose as well, but I didn't follow them out of the classroom.

"Is there a problem Jade?" Francesca asked and I smiled.

"No. None as all. I was just...waiting for the young eyes of the Nephilim to be gone." I said and flicked my wrist towards me.

The classroom door shut and I took a seat on my desk, crossing my legs.

"So, Francesca, Steven, what exactly did dear old Daniel tell you about me?" I asked and they both looked at me.

"He told us...nothing. Just that you were also helping to protect Lucinda and were a gifted girl. He nor Cam said how you were gifted." Steven said and I smiled.

"How nice of them to consider how I'd feel if they told others about my little secret." I smiled a smile that said I had a secret. "Let's see, Can either of you guess what the secret is?"

They studied my until Steven met my gaze.

"You're not human." I rolled my eyes.

"And you're not a human either. It's pretty obvious once I let you see me for the real me." I smirked and shifted from my actual form to a new one. I made my hair shorter and not as dark. I felt my eyes chage color and my body rearrange itself to have less curves and to be the same as a certain girl.

When I opened my now hazel eye, both the angel and demon were staring at me like a freak. I laughed, but it wasn't my laugh.

"You see, I'm no human, I'm no Nephilim. And I'm definatly no angel." I felt my black angel wings sprout from my back and Steven and Francesca's eyes shifted to them. "But I can look and sound like anything and anyone. Like I am right now, I look like Lucinda with black angel wings."

I shifted back to myself and made my wings disappear.

"I know what's going to happen. I know the problems Lucinda will face and what will go through her mind. I'm a powerful friend to have, my dear angel and demon."

"Just what are you Jade?" Francesca demanded and I smiled.

"What I am is none of your concern, Francesca. But I must go for now. I'll see you in class. Later." I smiled and got off my desk and walked out to the deck and onto the railing.

I turned around, waved at a confused Francesca and Steven, and let myself fall backwards towards the ground.

I let myself fall, but at the last second I twirled and stopped falling. I walked around in mid-air and walked over to the woods.

"Hey, you're out of class." Ryo said as he appeared, a book in hand.

"Why'd you bring this?" I asked as he handed me the book. It was Rapture, the newest book of the Fallen Series. I'd read it on my way here and, I'll admit, I got teary-eyed at a few points.

"I was reading it. I never told you, but I've read all of those books except that one." Ryo said with a shrug.

"Where'd you reach?" I asked, not wanting to open the book and check for a bookmark.

"I'm on the part where they find Sophia." I could feel an angel getting close. "She's got a bunch of starshots and is threatening to kill-"

"Sh." I said, holding up a finger to his mouth. The angel had been close enough to hear his second sentence, but I didn't want them to know about that part. Not yet. "One of the angels is close..." I concentrated and shook my head. "No, not an angel. A demon."

"Who is that bitch going to kill?" Cam demanded as he landed in front of me. His golden wings were out and I couldn't help but look at the wings and think of how they'd turned gold.

And I'll admit, my mood brightened when I saw his face.

"Ryo, take this back to my room. I don't want it being ruined." Ryo nodded as I handed him the book. "I didn't do a check of the area before class, so please go and check around for any of those little pests, okay?"

"Got it."

"Thanks." Ryo disappeared and I turned to Cam.

"Who is Sophia going to threaten to kill?" Cam demanded, stepping closer as his wings seemed to wrap around us.

I didn't like it one bit. I couldn't sence trouble coming from the areas his wings blocked. I could only sense it once they were less than three yards away.

But I made no move to get away, I just stood my ground.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." I said, closing my eyes for a second. "I'm already going to be worried about you enough when the time comes. I can't have you knowing what's going to happen." I smiled and met Cam's gaze. "But the person she threatens to kill will live, so don't worry."

"When?" Cam demanded.

"Soon. Everything..._everything_ will happen before the third week of December, but I don't know the exact dates."

"Everything?" I looked at Cam and made my appearance change. I turned back into Lucinda, but added a few things to show what she'd look like near the end of Rapture before the last two chapters.

"Luce will look like _this_ once again. And-" I stopped.

Something was coming this way. Fast.

"Fly!" I screamed at Cam as I turned back to myself.

"What?" Cam asked, surprised.

"Get off the ground! _NOW!_" Thankfully Cam listened and flew up, but not too high. But his hight was perfect.

I sighed and pulled the dagger I had hidden on the inside of my jacket.

"Jade!" Ryo called as he appeared.

"I know!" I said as I looked around for the monster. "Just keep Cam out of range and away from it!"

I whirled around, sensing it behind me. But then I felt it back where I'd been facing seconds ago. Then I felt it at both my left and right.

"Jade, there's two!" Ryo called down to me just as I felt the two monsters charge at the same time.

"Jesus christ!" I screamed as I flew into the air. I levitated in the air as my two enemies emerged.

"Oh no..." I whispered as my heart almost stopped.

My enemies looked..well...human. They looked just like me or Blake or any other witch and warlock on Earth. Except for one thing: They were evil. I could tell from their golden eyes.

Witches and Warlocks always, at some point, are made good or evil. The ones who are good keep their natural eye color, but the ones who are corrupted and become evil, their eyes turn gold with pure black slits. Usually, we stay on our determined road for the rest of our lives. But there are cases where, after the choosing, a witch or warlock changes from good to evil or vise versa.

"When I felt a good witch, I didn't think she'd be this hot." One of the Warlocks, a brunette, said.

"What do you want?" I hissed as I lowered myself to the ground.

"Oh, you know, the usual." The other one-he was blonde-said and put on a wicked grin. "Your death."

With that they both shot blasts of energy at me, one light blue, the other a dark blue like the depths of the ocean.

I avoided but was sent flying back by an invisible force.

I let out a cry as my back connected with a tree with a rather hard and painful inpact.

"Oh look, now you hurt her!" The blonde one scolded the other guy. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Peachy." I spat as I got to my feet.

I shot three engery balls at the blonde and four at the brunette. One hit the blonde and two hit the brunette.

"Gonna regret that, bitch." The brunette hissed and charged me.

I lunged at him, but soon realized that it was a trick. I'd lunged at the brunette, and the blonde took the chance to lunge at me.

He knocked me aside. He staddled me and pinned my wrist above me with one hand. He had a hungry look in his eyes that made me squirm.

"Look at you. Held down against your will in a...promising position." The blonde gave me a meaningful look and I hurried to find a way to get out.

"Oh dear lord, please let me go. _Please_." I said, turning to an innocent act. "Don't hurt me, I'm sorry."

"Better be sorry." The brunette appeared in my view, scowling. "I'm sure I have a bruise where you shot me with that wea little energy ball." He then kicked and slapped me. Hard enough to make me cry out and be left with a stinging cheek.

"I'm sorry. Please let me go. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" The blonde gave the other Warlock a look and looked at me. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything. Just let me go." _Disgusting!_ Did he honestly think I'd offer myself like that? The bastard. I changed my act, becoming more...seductive.

"Please, I'll do anything for you if you let me go." I looked at the blonde and then the brunette. "I'll give you both a little fun. So much fun it'll belong on girls gone wild." I gave a seductive wink and tried to hide my disgust.

"Then-"

"PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" I screamed and flicked my wrist, my dagger appearing in my hand, sliding from my jacket sleeve. I stab the blonde dead center in his spine and twisted the dagger, leaving him paralized.

I kicked him off me and looked at the brunette.

"Well, now it's just you and me." I shot a blast of energy at him and then raised my hands. "Let them appear, not for others to hear. Let the strings be free, but only for me."

Hair thin strings appeared on my hands and the ends shot towards the Warlock, wrapping around him like a puppet.

I manipulated my fingers like a puppet master, making the brunette do what I wanted him to do.

"You bitch! Let go of me!" He hissed by stood perfectly still, only his face contorting in anger.

"Not a chance, bastard. Your friend and you tried to kill me, so now the tabls are turned." I glared and made him walk over to me. "But we both know _you're_ to stupid to come after me. My name is everywhere in our world, no one's stupid enough to attack me unless they're demons. Who sent you?"

"Like I'd tell you." I set my lips in a firm line and bent all my fingers so they touched my palm. In an instant, the guy was bent forward, folded like a piece of paper folded in half. He let out a cry and I heard a sickening snap.

"Tell me. Or else." I threatened and the guy coughed, spewing a bit of blood.

"L-Luke, the leader of the ones who want to get rid of all you stupid good witches. He wants to get rid of the powerful good witches and only keep the powerful ones that're bad."

"Well." I said, thinking of this information. I shouldn've know it was Luke. The ass had sent multiple assassins after me and he's connected to my mother's murder.

He was the one who assembled the team that attacked us and killed her.

"Well, I'll put you out of your misery." I said and left the strings disappear. I pulled my dagger out of his now dead friend's body and stabbed him in the back above his heart. The dagger went all the way to the hilt and I gave it a twist to make more damage.

I yanked my dagger out and wiped the blood off on his shirt.

"Bring him down." I called to Ryo and put my dagger away. Immediatly, Cam landed right next to me and his wings wrapped around me, somehow calming me down.

"Are you okay?" I blinked, surprised at how worried Cam sounded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brushed off the back of my dress and smiled at Cam. "Don't worry. I'm not going to die very easily."

"You're hurt." I turned to see Ryo looking at my arm and followed his gaze. There was a long cut along the ength of my arm. Jeez, when did I get that?

I let Ryo take my hand and watched as he healed the cut, making my arm look as unwounded as it did this morning.

"Thanks." I said. I turned to Cam and realized his wings weren't wrapped around me anymore, their calming and soothing affect now gone. "You should go. You need to go...go patrol or whatever it is you and Daniel are doing."

"Who were they?" Cam asked, as if he hadn't heard me.

"They...They're Warlocks. Like Blake, but not like him. Their golden eyes show that they've turned to evil. They, like a lot of people these days, were after me, but only because I'm an above average witch on the 'good' side. There's a leader who wants good to fall, but hey, he's not the first or last."

"You sure it's safe for you to be here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. I'm not going to let them get a go at the Nephilim or Luce-" I was cut off by Cam grabbing me hand as his wings rewrapped around me.

"No, I mean is it safe for _you_. You didn't even try to leave and you were almost...hurt."

I looked at how worried Cam was and mentally snapped at myself before realizing what was happening.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, but you don't have to worry about me." I could feel it. And I didn't want these feelings. Not ever. "But I have to go. Goodbye." I got past Cam's wings and grabbed Ryo, Blinking us back to my room.

Panic was setting in and Ryo grabbed my face, making me look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...It's Blake all over again." I said, pulling away.

"Cam?" I slowly nodded and Ryo sighed. "I'll leave you here to sort it out because I can't think of how to help."

I didn't answer and watched as he left. I let out a sigh and grabbed a pillow. What did I do with the pillow? I screamed into it as hard as possible.

I was falling for Cam.

I was falling in love with Cam.

I was _not_ going to let this happen.

I was going to stomp these feelings into oblivion before anything happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fallen Series.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Leave me alone." I muttered against my pillow as Ryo tried to get me out of bed. I was _not_ going to classes. All I'd be doing is a stupid lecture, pop quizzes, and other crap. I'd already stolen the lesson plans from the normal teachers and done the work in advance, all I have to do it turn it in.

"Get up." Ryo said and shook my shoulder. "It's already eight."

"Fuck it. I'm tired." I muttered and buried myself under my covers. "I don't want to get up."

I heard a sigh and felt Ryo pull away. Next, there was the sound of the flipping of the pages in a book.

"Roland makes an appearance today." Ryo said, trying to tempt me.

"That happens _later_ as in _after_ classes."

"He's throwing a party-"

"_After_ dark. I'm heading over at ten-fifty. I refuse to join the limbo contest, but I might add music since all they'll have is drums." I sighed and opened an eye and peeked out at Ryo to see him holding a copy of Torment. Figures.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Clubbing." I said and threw the covers off me. I rubbed my eyes and summoned a hair brush as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. I brushed my hair as Ryo looked through Torment.

"Wait. That's a fake letter that's not really from Daniel on page 121, right?" I nodded.

"Yes. Somehow someone who doesn't even know Daniel can tell if something's not from him...But Luce is going to end up bumping into Cam. And dear Cameron is going to save her life."

"Isn't Cameron a girl's name?" I looked at Ryo for a second before letting out a laugh.

"Probably. I'm still wondering if God gave them those names or if they just picked them up and kept them." I thought about what happened when Cam saved Luce and then I remembered a line.

_'You only get one shot at those clouds. Most of us do, anyway.'_ I thought, thinking of Cam's words.

How hadn't I seen that? Most of us? He'd looked at Luce when he said that. He'd been hinting at-I should've seen it sooner.

"Are you going to the party?" I asked Ryo, getting my mind off of Cam.

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the guys upstairs to call me back since you're as safe as possible here."

"I thought it was weird that they'd leave you here for so long. But come on, you'll need something to look good in at the party." I grinned. "You don't even have to wear something too hot or sexy. Everyone is going to be in jeans and hooded sweatshirts." I wrinkled my knows. "Honestly, if they say Roland Spark parties are so cool, why the hell would they wear such bad partying clothes?"

"Yes, because they could obviously use advice from the girl who has every celebrity who steps foot in Hollywood on spead dial." Ryo said with an eye roll.

"Exactly." I smirked and moved to my closet.

"Um Jade? I don't thing you'll find me anything in _your_-" I shushed him and threw open the door to the closet that, thanks to a little charm, was not a large walk-in closet that held anything and everything I could need.

But now, instead of having my clothes, it had male clothing.

"How did you do that?" Ryo asked and I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"I charmed it so when I open it, it has anything I need. And right now I need guy clothes. Now come here, I need to see what'll look good."

I was already skimming through jeans, ignoring the other things completely. I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and threw them at Ryo.

"Try them on behind the changing screen thing." I waved a hand in the direction of the screen, but my attention was on shirts.

This was Shoreline, so most likely people would be wearing colors...and it was a beach party...

"Put this one on to." I tossed a dark blue buttom up shirt over the screen. "Leave the a few of the top buttons undone and roll up the sleeves to your elbows."

I waited as Ryo came out of changing and when he did, I gave him a once over.

He'd left the first three buttons of his shirt undone and had the sleeves rolled up perfectly. But then I reached his hips where the shirt and jeans met.

"Untuck it right now!" I ordered and Ryo did as told. "Good. It's looks hot." I smiled at Ryo. "At the first sign that you're going to be mobbed by chicks, I'm out. Every nonhuman for themselves."

"Cruel." Ryo said and grabbed a pair of black converse before leading me out of the closet. "And now, I'll pick an outfit for you."

He closed the door and then reopened it, revealing a whole bunch of clothes for me.

"Fine, but I make no promises that I'll wear it. I'm not wearing it if I don't like it." I took a seat on a chair in the closet and watched Ryo find me an outfit.

He showed me a yellow dress and I immediatly said no. Ryo chuckled and it turned into a game of me turning down his picks.

But, finally, he found something I could live with.

It was a dark blue sexy V-neck cut out shoulder short sleeve shirt. There was a tight band a bit under my bust with a sparkling cresent moon in the center.

I changed into it behind the changing screen and then Ryo tossed me a pair of jeans that matched the shirt.

When I emerged, Ryo gave a whistle and I twirled.

"Like it?" He nodded and we both went to find me some shoes. "I don't want sand in my shoes because that gets annoying. So strappy or sandal is a no no." Ryo nodded and we settled on a pair of black Christian Louboutin knotted pumps that had a peep toe with a platform and good sized heel. Normally, I wouldn't get near sand in these, but with a quick charm, I would have no problem.

And if I remembeed right, these are the ones I wore when I met the girl who stared in Legally Blonde...

"Well, we have a few hours till the part." Ryo said after we'd both changed back into our normal clothes. "What are we gonna do?"

Honestly I had no idea.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a nice party." I said as we arrived.

Translation: This wasn't a place I'd choose over anything else. This certainly wasn't an A-list party...

I scanned the crowd and found Roland.

"Roland!" I called and walked over, Ryo behind me.

"Jade?" Roland asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Who else?" I smiled. "Didn't Daniel tell you I was here? I'm helping protect Lucinda. Although, I can't fulfilly my job fully because if I did..." I glanced around. "Luce wouldn't return to her original state."

"Her original state? As in...?" I nodded and Roland's eyes widened.

"Honestly, Roland, what kind of party is this though?" I asked, going back to a friendly chat. "I'll do the music. Give me a sec." I turned to Ryo and grinned. "In the mood to play DJ?"

"Always." I led Ryo-and forced Roland to follow-to a clean stretch of beach that was just past where everyone was and I made a muticolored dance floor appeared and then one of the best DJ stations I could think of.

"Who's up to Party?" I called to the partygoers. At the sight of the dance floor and the handsome DJ Ryo, many rushed over ready to party. "Hit it Ryo!"

And witht that, music was blaring. But I made sure if someone wasn't on the beach or if they didn't intent to come to the party, they couldn't hear it, so no one would be bothered by us.

"How did you do all this?" Roland asked, bearly heard over the music.

"It's one of my talents! I can make anything appear with a thought." I smiled and grabbed his hand, moving to the dance floor. "Now, we dance."

It was actually fun dancing with Roland, untill he spun me around and I ended up dancing with one of the marines. But, hey, this marine can dance decent enough.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said and broke away from the marine.

As if I'd drink their drinks. I just held up a hand and made a nice bar drink appear in my hand. A traditional Margarita, since the originals are the best. It was in one of those trangular shaped glasses with a long stem, rimmed with salt, and had a lime slice on the rim.

But before I drank my Margarita, I quickly drank a tequila shot to loosen up and then made the shot glass disappear, now focused on my Margarita.

I went back to the dance floor and started to dance.

Christ, it felt good to party. I haven't been clubing or had a nice drink since two weeks before I went to Sword & Cross. Even if this wasn't one of my usual parties, I'd make the best of it.

Jeez, when did I turn into Miss Optimistic?

"I'm guessing that's your third one and that it has alcohol." Ryo said once I reached him after about twenty minutes. Thankfully, I'd been smart enough to include the sound barrier around the area where Ryo was so we could talk normally but still hear the music.

"Mmhm." I said and offered him some. Ryo took hold of the drink and took a sip before handing it back.

"Margarita?" I nodded. "I can tell because of the taste and greenish color."

I held my free hand and one appeared in it.

"Take this one, it has your germs now." I said and handed Ryo the still mostly filled glass that he'd drank from. I took a long drink from the new one and giggled.

"You're pretty close to tipsy...Tequila shot before the Margaritas that I bet you made sure they had a bit more alcohol than normal." I nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"You realize normally I'd take the drink from you, right?"

"But you're being nice because I haven't partied or had a drink since that clubing adventure two weeks before I went to Sword & Cross." I said and Ryo just took a sip from his drink.

"Oh look! They're doing the limbo thing!" I said, point farther off to where Miles was helping Roland hold the branch.

"Are you going to join in?"

"Pft, as if." I took another gulp of my drink and noticed the song was almost over. I quickly skimmed the song options then put a dark blue nail with a black mosaic effect under my song pick. "Play that one."

"'I Like It Loud' by Myah Marie?" Ryo read off the page and I nodded. "You gonna do karaoke?"

"Nope, but I'm in the mood to dance." I grinned as I finished my drink. I _was_ going to make another Margarita, but instead, I made the whole glass disappear and it was replaced with a Long Island Iced Tea. I took a nice gulp and grinned.

Yup, Long Island Iced Tea is gonna be my pick for a while. Include it with the shot and Margaritas...I'll be one drink away from drunk once I'm done with this one.

Just the way I like it. **(A/N, My my my, Jade sure is a drinker isn't she? Such a terrible example.)**

"Dance with me?" I asked Ryo as the song started, but he shook his head and just said to have fun. Instantly I was on the dance floor and dancing.

"_So baby turn it up, cause the speakers gotta boom. And yeah, I like it rough. Til' the walls are coming through. I like it loud. I like it loud. I like it loud. I like it loud..._" I sang along with the music, dancing with any guy man enough to dance with me.

"_Oh, I'ma keep you up, til' there's nothing left to, nothing left to do_." I was singing and dancing with a tall blonde when someone pulled me away from him.

Another guy was in front of me, dancing with me as I sang. I didn't even look at their face. I only caught a glimpse of black hair.

"_I'm thick skin, tough as a push pin. Don't be dancin' around my feelings. Bitch, I'm a vixen_."

"Yeah, you are a vixen." A familiar voice said and I looked at it's owner.

"Cam?" I asked, my singing having stopped.

"The one and only." I grinned and did something I wouldn't do if I was sober, no matter how much I wanted to do it.

"It's great to see you!" I said and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Uh...are you sure you're Jade?" I giggled and pulled away.

"'Course I am, stupid! I'm Jade Knight!" I took a sip of my drink and then held it up for Cam. "Here, take a sip."

Without question, Cam held my hand to bring the drink to his lips and took a long swallow.

"What is it? It tastes like tea but I can see it has...different alcohols."

"Long Island Iced Tea." I said, taking a sip. "I can drink a bunch of these and get drunk, but it tastes so much like tea you can bearly tell it has alcohol."

Cam looked at me for a second, nodded, and took a sip, making sure to hold my hand as he did so.

"I can poof one up for you if you want." I offered, sounding sober and Cam shook his head.

"I'm fine with sharing with you."

I smiled and glanced at the limbo thing and noticed Luce was no where in sight.

"Oh. She must be with Daniel already." I mused and sighed, starting to get off the dance floor, my mood suddenly dampened. "It must be nice though."

"What must be nice?" Cam asked as he followed me.

"To have someone that loves you so much like Daniel loves Luce." I took a seat on the sand a while behind the DJ station. It was quiet and a nice place to look up at the stars. I laughed to myself as Cam sat next to me. "Tipsiness and forbidden thoughts...Bad combo. Especially since I'm talking about stupid things like love."

I handed the rest of the drink to Cam and then fell back onto the sand.

"What are you humming?" Cam asked after a while and I blinked, having not realized I was humming. Lyrics came to mind and I tried to name them.

_Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile..._

"Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. One of the few country singers that I give the time of day to listen to their music."

"It's weird." Cam said and I shifted my gaze to him. "Usually you hate me and resfuse to do a lot that has to do with me, but now I get it. I get you."

"How?"

"You-the cruel bad girl thing you do-is an act. I've seen the real you twice. When you healed me after Gabbe kicked my ass, and right now." I looked at Cam for a second before smiling.

"I guess so." I smiled and sat up, leaning a bit on Cam's shoulder. "Then you're lucky. Not even Jamie seems the real me unless she catches me with my act down on accident."

"I thought you were best friends." I snorted and took a sip of the drink that was in Cam's hand.

"The real me only has Ryo, but the act I put up has enough friends. Most of which I'm sure would abandone me the second they saw the real me. The real me who doesn't wear so much black and wants to be a makeup artist and designer."

Cam turned to me, confused.

"Makeup artist and designer?" I shrugged.

"I always had a talent for both. But...I stopped designing when I was eleven, six years ago. And six years ago was the last time I talk to someone so openly."

We sat their for a while, silent until I started to stand.

As soon as I did, Cam's hand shot out to stop me, grabbing mine. I froze and looked at our hands before looking at Cam. He seemed surprised at his actions but didn't let go.

"Thank you." I said and sat back down, but held onto Cam's hand.

"For what?"

"For listening and not judging." I smiled and leaned in, kissing Cam on the cheek really quick. "You're not a demon Cam. You're just an angel in the wrong color."

I got up and headed back to the party, leaving Cam their. I glanced back just before I entered the party zone to see him with a hand on his cheek, eyes on me.

But I just took a deep breath, put up my act, and walked back into the party.

Only then did I realize how sober I was.

* * *

**I couldn't resist the CamXJade thing. Who knows, maybe Cam's ending in Rapture will be different now that I put Jade into the mix. Please review if you can. :) I'll see you next update! And I promise I'll try to update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Fallen series. Lauren Kate does.**

**BTW, I skipped Chapter five since I couldn't think of a way to work Jade in there. There is CamXJade in the chapter**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Yacht?" Ryo asked from the other side of the changing screen.

"Yup. There's a student by the name of Amy who's father owns a 'monster' yacht." I said, pulling on a purple tank top that looked like it was made of three layers because of the ruffles it had. Along with it I slipped on denim shorts with purposely faded thighs and they weren't very long, but they were a bit longer than short shorts

I walked out from behind the changing screen and grabbed a black leather clutch and a pair of purple converse to match my tank. I pulled on some bangles with gemstones and diamonds on them, a pair of gleaming silver hoop earings, and a silver necklace with a gun as a pendant.

I slipped on a tight leather jacket and did a twirl for Ryo.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Sexy and bad." Ryo said and I smiled, looked at my converse clad feet.

"I think I like the converse thing. They're better than heels." I admited and Ryo laugh.

"I'm starting to question if you've been drugged or something. Picking converse over heels? But then again, they _were_ the only shoes you'd get besides heels before." Ryo said before stoping and tilting his head a bit then looking at me.

"Duty calls?" Ryo nodded and I walked over to him, hugging him. "I'll see you later. Now go."

I sighed and moved into my closet, shifting through things since I still had a while before the yacht trip.

My phone started ringing in my clutch and I checked the caller ID.

Jamie. Figures she'd _barely_ remember she could call me. I answered her with a video chat. I let the phone levitate in the air and I threw off my jacket before answering and making my top pink with matching shoes.

"Hello." I said, not looking at the screen, choosing to just walk around the closet, examining for another outfit for my shorts.

"Jade!" Jamie cried. "Where have you been? Why can't we track you? I thought you'd been captured and killed!"

"They cannot kill me." I said, my tone cold. "I am fine. Now, is there a reason for you calling me?"

"We were worried about you. We didn't want you to-"

"Worried?" I hissed, snapping my head towards the screen. "I can handle myself. I've found a new place to hang out and I like it here. Don't bug me and let me live my life the way I want to. Get out of Sword & Cross and go to some preppy school like you're suppose to. Just forget about me Jamie. Forget I ever existed and forget that we were ever friends."

"W-what?"

"Forget I ever existed. Forget you ever knew me and go to some preppy school where you won't be near me." I shot her a look and sighed. "Well, now you know I'm alive, so I'll-"

"Jade!" I faught back a groan and looked at the screen in time to see Blake pop into view. "God, I was scared to death that they'd gotten you and-"

"Save it." I hissed, turning to the screen. "I don't want lies from you, Blake. I'll say the same thing I told Jamie: Forget you ever knew me. Forget I ever existed. If all goes to plan, I'll be gone by the time the angels-where ever they are-are done with mortal Lucinda. I'm moving somewhere and I plan to stay there until I die."

I didn't really have a plan, but I wasn't going to let them to linger on thoughts of me being dead or alive. When all this was over, I was going to disappear and I didn't want any connections to be left.

If I planned this right, I'd die in Gabbe and/or Molly's place.

I closed my eyes, thinking of what little I've planned. I was sick and tired of all the shit in this world. Gabbe and Molly...they each had something to live for and for them there was nothing beyond death.

For once in the past seven years I'd do something to save a life. My last act of life would make my mother proud of me.

"Jade? What are you thinking?" Jamie asked and I opened my eyes, cursing myself when I saw the horrified look on her and Blake's faced. They must have checked the emotion waves on my thoughts. I'd put a wall up so they can't read the thoughts themselves, but they can more or less read if my thoughts are hostile, happy, depressed, and all that.

I shifted my gaze between them and put on my best preppy smile.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about a trip I'm taking today." I gestured at my outfit. "Today I'm out on the water on a boat."

There was a knock at the door and I walked towards it, motioning for them to be quiet. When I was in front of the door, I stopped.

Cam was out there. I snapped my fingers and the phone turned off and my outfit went back to the way it originally was and I opened the door.

"Hey. Come in." I said and walked to my closet, letting Cam follow. "I was getting ready for the yacht trip. What can I do for you?"

My voice was light and welcoming. And it scared me. I hadn't spoken like this in a long time.

"I just came to see if you were doing your job." Cam said and looked at all my clothes and shoes. "Only converse and heels?"

"When I was around twelve, I fell in love with converse and then at thirteen I got into heels." I said and held up my leather jacket. "Better with or without the jacket?" I asked Cam and he looked at me and then the jacket.

"Without." I shrugged and put the jacket away. Why was I so friendly with Cam today? Well yesterday afyer he brought Luce back I found him and we talked a bit. The result is not really a friendship, but more than just acquaintences. Cam was like...how Blake and I were in the begining of our...relashionship.

"And yeah, I am doing my job. But today I'm...not needed. Sure, they're after Luce, but they're not going to grab Luce. You saw her hair, right?" Cam nodded. "Well, thanks to that, she's safe today...until she decided to play hero. I can see the perks of that that she doesn't see. Blonde hair girl and a black haired girl? _Total_ difference, enough to not be recognized."

"Talking from experience?" Cam smirked when I nodded.

"Once. _Once._" I said, holding up one figer. "I was pissed okay? It was back when I was...a month from fifteen." I took a seat on the medium sized couch in the closet and Cam joined me. "No, I wasn't pissed. I was _beyand_ pissed by a million. My father had a new girlfriend and she was such a _slut_. I'd caught her making out with another guy in the house once and I went to tell my father. He didn't listen." I brought my legs up to my chest.

"He didn't listen. He slapped me and yelled at me for making up lies."

"Wait. He _slapped_ you?" Cam asked and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"Yeah. It happened like...three times a year for six years after my mom died. But when he met his hoe Maria, it stopped. Once, I got 'abused' so much I had a big purple bruise all along here." I made a circle over my upper arm. "I couldn't heal it, and that scared me. But then I went to Blake's mom and told her I'd been fighting demons-my kind of demons-and that I couldn't heal it. She only partly healed it, saying something was blocking the rest of her healing. I lived with that for a while.

"Anyway, after I got slapped-it hurt like hell-I yelled at my dad and cussed him out. I was not happy. I'd immediatly stormed out of my room and I remembered how he'd said he liked my black hair and the style and everything. So, instead of being smart and puting a charm, I bleached it. I think that was when I got a 'scene' hairstyle." I laughed. "He'd been so pissed that he'd grounded me. The idiot didn't enforce it and one day when I snuck out, I met a boy."

"A boy?" I nodded.

"Not boyfriend boy. Just another scene boy, but he was hot. That was the day I went to my first hardcore party, got my first handover, my first tattoo, and my first...something else." I ran a hand over my left ankle and a tattoo appeared. "See? I've had it covered for a while, but I'm in love with it. I love the design of vines and the position of the little black roses. Father wasn't happy, but I didn't give a shit."

"Any other tattoos?" Cam asked, running a finger over my ankle tattoo.

"Um...One on my other leg a bit above the ankle, I have one around my wrist, a small one on my bust...oh and the newest one." I ran a finger over the side of my shoulder. "Angel wings." They were small and were the kind I wish I'd gotten on my ankle and I was planning to since they were small and I loved them. They were outlined in black, but you can tell they were gold.

"Tattoos. You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Of course. Maybe I'll let you see my other Tattoos sometime." I smirked and glanced at the clock. "Well, it's time for you to go. I'm heading for the bus for the yacht trip."

"Well, then I guess it's my time to leave." Cam said, standing. He headed for my window, which I thought was a bit to small. I snapped my fingers and it turned into a door sized french window with the doors open and swung into the room.

"Thought you might want a faster and bigger way out." Cam nodded and flew out as fast as hell. I made the window disappear and left for the trip.

* * *

I soon found myself on a 130-foot Austal luxury yacht. It was nice, but I've seen better.

I was on the main deck, sitting on the railing with my legs on the outside, hanging over the water.

"You should get down from there." I turned to my left to see Miles. I smiled.

"Hello to you to. And nah, I'm good here. Why don't you go find Luce, Miles?" I motioned towards Luce who was with Dawm and Jasmine. "You know, Daniel wouldn't approve of your feelings for his dear Lucinda." I smirked and Miles looked away. Then I remembered I hadn't talked to Miles much. "Oh, that's right. You don't really know me.

"Well, I'm Jade Knight and I went with Luce to her school before Shoreline. I'm working with her angel friends and...well, I'm not mortal or angel, and I now that you-" I pointed at Miles. "Have a crush on Luce and that at the end of all this shit, you'll end up happy. With who? That's a little surprise."

I smiled and put my hands on the railing, and did a hand stand before flipping back onto the deck.

"Well, I have somewhere to be, so you...do whatever you do."

I walked over to Dawn and Jasmine just as Luce was walking away and I hurried towards Dawn and Jasmine, just as Dawn reached up to ring the bell and then...she was falling and then the splash.

Despite my effort, I ran to Jasmine and Amy, looking to see Dawn.

"Oh my God! _Dawn!_" Jasmine yelled and I took Amy's place when she ran for a lifeboat. Francesca and Seven soon appeared and I waited for Luce to grab the life preserver.

"Luce. Go for it." I said so only she heard, but thought nothing of it.

And finally, Luce grabbed the life preserver and jumped. I pretended to panic and pretended to try and grab her.

"Luce-stop!" Francesca screemed.

"Luce!" I shrieked as she fell and I pretended to try to grab her.

She was in the water and instinct took over.

I rushed to the lifeboat with Steven. He tried to argue with me.

"No. My job is with Lucinda. Unless you want me going overboard, you better let me go.

When they yelled to swim to the lifeboat, we were being lowered. But way to slow. I pulled a switchblade from my clutch and cut the ropes, willing wind to come and sweep us down.

"You going to have to use your wings!" I yelled at Steven over the now wild winds. I started to mutter a charm.

"I'm going in." I said as soon as we touched water. "Just paddle. There's a charm so you won't feel much resistence." I stood up and jumped into the water. The water was freeing, but I didn't care. I was able to breath in or out of the water.

I was by Luce and Dawn in an instant.

"Make them breath just like me. Ability to breath, I give thee." I said as I swam to Luce and Dawn. As soon as I reached them, I grabbed them and started pulling them to Steven.

"Here!" I said to Steven and pushed Dawn towards him. Once he'd drapped her over the gunwale, I started to help Luce out. They tried to get me, but I made them get Dawn.

I watched, perfectly still as they tried to get Dawn out. They almost had her all the way in the boat when there was a jerk that I could see trying to pull Dawn into the water.

"Steven! Grab her! I'll handle what's got her!" I screamed as Dawn cried out and slipped out of Luce's grip.

I dove under and easily found the people with their hands around Dawn's ankles. I couldn't see who or what they were, but I knew they weren't outcast. Outcast would be able to tell Dawn apart from Luce...

"Let her go!" I screamed as I shot a warning silver blast near their hands.

"No! We need Lucinda!" One of them said.

"No, she's not. That's Dawn. Lucinda is safely out of your reach. Look at her. Focus." I watched them look at Dawn and then I shot a blast at them. I killed one and the other left. When the first was killed, Dawn flew out of the water and I surfaced.

"Are they okay?" I asked as I surfaced. No one answered. Steven was looking at Luce, Luce was focused on Dawn, and Dawn was out of it.

I flew into the boat using my witch powers and then I started to turn the winds to help me.

"Steven, take care of them. I'll get us back."

I spread my arms to my sides and quickly moved them back, macking an arrow with me as the point. I was standing and leaning forward a bit and the boat moved back to the yacht. Fast enough to get us there before more problems arose, but slow enough for Steven to talk to Luce and Dawn.

After everything had calmed down, I was inside, blow drying my hair, when Francesca and Steven found me.

"Jade." I looked up at them and sighed, turning off the hair drier.

"I know. I know. '_Jade, what you did was stupid and could've gotten you killed_'" I said the last part in a strict high tone. "But hey, I survived a fire before. I've got fire, water, and that one time I almost got killed in a plain crash. Now I just need an earthquake and I'll have survived in all four elements."

"Jade, this isn't a joke-" Francesca said and Steven cut her off.

"What we're trying to say is that you were bave and did a good job. But you acted like you knew it would happen. How did you know?"

"Because I know what's going to happen with Lucinda and Daniel." I said. "I know how it'll all end. So I'm trying to stop what I can, but leave the storyline the way it should be." I said and stood. "I'm only trying to do the right thing."

"Yes. But why didn't you just stop Dawn's fall from the begining?" Francesca asked and I looked a her.

"Because everything happens for a reason. If I completely stop somthing, I might ruin everything and that could mean important events, like the happy ending Daniel and Lucinda get, might not happen. An trust me, their ending..." I smiled. "Their ending, after _everything_ they've been through, is a good ending. It might just be enough to make you cry."

I'll admit, I was crying the tiniest bit during the ending of Rapture. Mainly because of how close Luce was to her old life and yet how far she was.

"A happy ending?"

"Yup. Just you wait, it'll be dangerous and it might not even happen, but if everyone plays the right cards, they'll be happy."

I left the room and went back outside onto the main deck.

I glanced to my left and saw Shelby's SAEB. Phill...

I shrugged and climbed back onto the railing, takinging a seat with my legs hanging over the water. And immediatly a teacher rushed over to make sure I didn't jump. I rolled my eyes and willed her away.

I sat there for the rest of the trip, occasionally doing littly gymnastic tricks to scare the teachers, but I was relatively calm.

While I sat there, I started trying to plan of how I'd save Gabbe or Molly or both.

* * *

**I couldn't resist the CamXJade. Anyone want me to stop it or should I continue with CamXJade?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Lauren Kate own The Fallen Series, not me.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"You're sick." Ryo said as soon as he saw me. I was going to say something but was cut off by a sneeze.

Christ, I hadn't put up any protection so I was vulnerable to the water...Damn it...

As a witch I was powerful. I was stonger than the average human. But there's always a damn catch: We may be powerful, but for that power we have weaknesses. We easily fall sick under simple things like a cold or other stupid things like that.

"I was saving Luce..." I muttered, feeling crappy. "Dawn was snatched by someone and I went with Steven to go help her since Luce wanted to play hero..."

"And you were stupid enough to not put up a protection charm?" Ryo demanded and I winced. In this state I was more fagile no matter what my mind was doing. I could be angry in my mind, but I'll burst out into tears on the outside.

And here's one detail that horrifies me everytime I'm sick: In my case I'm reduced to my true self.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to help and it's my job so-"

"No! Your job is to protect you, not Luce, not Dawn, not anyone else." I flinched and was hit by sneezing fit.

"Get out. You're not making things better." I said and blew my nose into a tissue.

"Jade-"

"Out!" I said but was sent into a fit of coughing. My coughing fits actually cause my thoat to hurt like hell.

"Fine. I'll leave. But you need to stay put and rest." Ryo disappered and I sniffed.

There was a knock on the door a little later and I groaned.

"Go away!" I called, only to send myself into another coughing fit.

"Jade?" I saw a flash of blonde before my head went down for a cough.

"G-go away." I hissed and then sneezed.

"Are you okay?" I waited till I was composed again and looked up.

"I'm fine. I was just stupid enough to get sick." I said.

I checked my watch and then grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking on something. Take a seat...some where." I said as I checked the little spy cam that follows Luce.

Luce and Shelby were heading for the redwoods. I sighed and put the phone away. I had a while before I needed to be at...1291 Shasta Shire Circle, apartment 34.

"Christ. I have to go follow Luce..." I murmured and threw the tissue I'd had in the trash can beside my bed.

"How come you're sick?" Cam asked from his seat at my desk.

"Because yesterday I jumped into cold water and forgot to put on a protection charm. I was trying to make sure people didn't die." I sniffed. "I'm doing my job with protecting Luce even though my restrictions don't go past Shoreline."

"Jade, there's something that I don't get about you." Cam said and I raised an eyebrow. "You're a witch and yet you want to be in our mess that has spanded thousands of years. Why the hell would you do that?"

I sneezed and then looked at Cam.

"Because I find it interesting. I think it's...odd that a guy who could have any girl would always stick to the same girl over and over. I know I could drop out anytime, but near the end of this there's...there's something that's going to happen that's going to hurt two people badly and I want to stop it and take their place. It'll be dangerous, but I don't care."

"Who and what?" Cam asked and I looked at him.

"I can't tell you." I got out from under my covers and leaned against the wall my bed was against. I pressed a hand against my forehead and gimanced. I had a fever.

Great. I have a fever, I'm sneezing, and I have a bad cough. It's all so wonderful, right? Not.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm here to _help_, not ruin the events. For example, if at Sword & Cross I'd...gotten Daniel to find Luce and stop her from going to the cemetery, you'd never have gotten your ass kicked by Gabbe. If she'd never kicked your ass, Daniel wouldn't have pulled Luce away and told her about them falling in love over and over, then she'd never have run away, she'd never have eventually ended up coming to find Daniel at the cemetery.

"No cemetery meant no Sophia and no clappity clap clap from you. Then there'd never have been the fight and Luce going with Penn and Sophia, and that means no Penn dying and no Luce getting tied up. No Luce getting tied up and saved by Daniel meant no Sophia getting away, and the means that there'd be no Sophia later on in this tale."

"So? She's better off dead." I rolled my eyes at Cam's words.

"Every event triggers something else. It's like...if Luke had never sent his group after my mother and me, my mother would be alive. Then Maria wouldn't exist in my father's life and I wouln't be me. And I'd never have come to Sword & Cross and I'd never sitting here talking to you."

"Oh." Cam nodded. "So even if something is going to hurt you when you watch it, you have to go against all instinct to stop it and let it happen?"

"Unfortunatly." I sighed. "It hurt to know Penn was going to die. I wanted to save her, you know. Penn was an innocent, and, despite how bad and mean I appear, it hurts a lot to see an innocent life, especially a young life, be taken. I'd wanted to kill Sophia. If I'd killed her, it'd save not one, but three different lives, maybe more that I don't know about."

My hand flew to my head as a spike of pain suddenly hit me at the temple.

"You okay?" Cam asked and I slowy nodded.

"Um, yeah. It's just my fever getting to me. I may be powerful, but a small cold will hit me like the flu. Make note of that, incase you want to kill me later. I get sick easily and, when I do, whatever sickness it is hit's me ten times worst that it would a mortal. I remember I got the plauge once when I went to Ancient Egypt. I almost died."

My wrist started to heat up and I glanced at the cuff I wore. It had a screen in the gem it held-that only I say-and the screen showed Shelby and Luce watching a family from one of Luce's past lives.

"Fuck." I said, getting up. I walked over to the door of the closet and hesitated when I felt lightheaded, but I opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked.

"Getting ready to go to Mount Shasta, California. Now, I suggest you turn around because I'm going to be taking off this large shirt I'm wearing."

Like a gentleman, Cam turned around. I threw off the shirt, throwing it behind me. I shimmied into a pair of cupped capris and an off the shoulder top.

"You can turn around now." I said as I slipped on a pair of old converse. I left the closet, grabbed a hair tie, and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail.

"What? No makeup?" Cam asked, leaning against the wall as I passed my makeup and grabbed my cell.

"Nope. Not in the mood for it and today just feels like a natural look day. As you can tell by my clothes, I'm not up for my usual hot looks."

"So why are you going to Shasta?"

"Well, I'm not going there _now_. Right now I have to go to where two people are gonna jack a car and then I'm just gonna watch and see what happens. Even though she won't have the guts to talk to them, Luce is going to go visit her parents from one of her past lifetimes. I feel bad for them. Lost their daughte when she was seventeen. That's sad. I know that her sister from medieval times would cry in her sleep after Luce died. One of a many, I'm sure."

"Yeah, taking Luce from her families wasn't good, but I don't think Luce ever regretted it."

"Maybe, but that still hurt hundreds of mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters, Cam. No matter what, it's not a good enough reason to make innocents suffer. I know Daniel loves her, and I know the original Lucinda and all the others loved Daniel. Daniel showed her..." I leaned against the wall, black spotts filling my vision. "He showed her what real love was. They _created_ true love because Lucifer didn't love Lucinda the way Daniel did."

"You know about that?" Cam asked, surprised.

"I know a lot. I know about Roland and Arriane's past true loves and I know about someone else who was hurt by love." I pushed myself off the wall despite my growing terrible condition. "I've got a job to do, so I'll see you later Cam."

I Blinked to Shelby's SAEB's Mercedes.

I'd arrived intime to see Luce and Shelby arrive.

"Driving to 1291 Shasta Shire Circle, apartment 34?" I asked as I walked in to them from behind the car.

"Jade?" Luce asked, surprised.

"Great to see you Luce.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how do you know where we're going?" Shelby demanded.

"I have my knowledge." I smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you guys. Just hurry up and see your old parents Luce. Just be careful though."

I walked away and just before they drove off, I forced myself to have the power to go invisible and slipped in through Luce's still open door and into the backseat.

I'll admit, Shelby can drive fast. But she's not as much of a dare devil as I had hoped.

I watched Luce think of how if she'd broken up with Daniel and that afternoon "borrowed" his car she'd be thinking of all their moments in said car. Christ, Luce, if you "borrowed" Daniel's car, you'd have more problems than memories. Like an angel on you tail, perhaps?

"Are you going to change you hair?" Luce finally asked. "I could help you, if you are."

Shelby scowled. "That freak's not even worth it." A long pause. "But thank you."

The drive was boring, to say the least. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep twice.

"Where are they headed?" I jumped slightly from my seconds from sleep state. I looked over to see Ryo.

"1291 Shasta Shire Circle, apartment 34." I said. Ryo furrowed his brows.

"Shasta Shire? Isn't that a retirement community?"

"Yeah. How'd you know? Do you know the place?"

"I...think so, but I can't remember why or how..."

"There it is." Shelby said, pointing when a massive snow-capped mountain came into view directly in front of the road. "The town sits right in those foothills. we should be there just after sunset."

Before we got there, Ryo left, saying there was something he had to take care of.

"What am I supposed to say to them? Surprise, I'm your daughter back from the dead," Luce practiced when we were at a stoplight.

"Unless you want to totally freak out a sweet old couple, we're going to have to work on that," Shelby said. "Why don't you pretend you're a solicitor, just to get in the door and feel them out."

"What should I sell?"

"Hawk car washes or something cheesy like that. You can say you've got vounches in you bag. I did that one summer, door to door. Almost got shot." I snickered as Shelby shuddered. "Come on, your own mom and dad are not going to shoot you. Oh, hey, look, here we are!"

"Shelby, can we sit in silence for a little while? I need to breathe."

"Sorry. Breathing I can do."

I moved around while I waited for Luce. For my own amusement, I poked at Shelby, laughing when she swatted her arm like there was a fly or something.

"Apartment thirty-four. That looks like it over there. If you want me to-"

"Wait in the car till I get back? That would be great, thanks so much. I won't be long!"

As Luce got out of the car, she left the door open. So, taking the chance, I sat in Luce's seat, and allowed myself to be visible long enough for Shelby to see me and then bolted out the door after Luce.

I leaned against the wall as Luce looked through the window. She reminded me of a stalker...but whatever.

When Luce was pressed against the window, I was tempted to look inside the room. Something was bugging me, making me want to look.

So, I moved and stood beside Luce. I examined the room and looked at the white dog aleep on the rug. Luce had called him fat, but Rex wasn't fat. He was-

Wait, what? Did I just call that dog Rex? Where did that come from?

I squinted, wanting a better look at that dog. I glanced at Luce and shrugged, Blinking inside the couples home. I went to that dog and crouched near him.

I stumbled back as I recognized him. I shot up and looked around. I walked over to the pictures on the wall, glancing at the one of Luce and Daniel, then focused pm the picture of a couple that I assumed was this old man and woman when they were young.

"Holy crap." I whispered, looking towards the recliner where the old man was sitting. "It can't be..."

I couldn't bare going to see him, so I skimmed the pictures. I found a picture of the couple at an age that I assumed would've been around ten or elven years ago.

I Blinked out of the apartment and checked for Luce. She was gone so I turned to the door and knocked.

I stood there, feeling nervous as I waited for the door to be answered. Finally, the door opened to reveal the old woman.

"How can I help you, young lady?" She asked. I knew that voice, I knew the look in her eyes, I knew _her_.

"I-It's me, Grandma. It's me, Jade." Tears were prickling my eyes as I looked at my grandmother, someone I haven't seen in a decade.

"Jade?" She blinked, like she had to think a bit before remembering. "Jade!" She opened her arms and I rushed to hug her, and I'm ashamed to say I was crying. She moved me to arm's length and frowned. "Why are you crying, sweetie?"

"B-because I've missed you and Father never told me where you moved to and-and...I'm just so glad to see you."

They were my Father's adopted parents. They'd taken him in at the age of five and now he completly ignored them as if they'd never existed.

"Oh Jade..." She hugged me and I hugged her right back. "My darling little Jade."

"Can...Can I come in?" I asked when the hug ended.

"Of course. Spend the night if you want."

"In wish, but I need to get back to school later." As we walked to the living room, we talked.

"How's you father? Does he know your here?"

"No. And he wouldn't care. He remarried some b-" I stopped, correcting myself. "He married a witch that I know is cheating on him, but he doesn't listen to me."

"Oh sweetie...You're father's always been a difficult man. He'll come around." We reached the recliner and I grinned at my grandpa.

"Remember me, Grandpa?" I asked. He looked at me for a few moments before realization flashed in his eyes.

"Jade?" I nodded.

"Yes, it's me." I hugged him and then glanced out the window where Luce had been.

_Thank you, Luce..._I thought. If she hadn't come, I'd never had been reunited with the only people who'd really ever loved me.

So, I stayed, talking and listening to everything my grandparents had to say since I'd last seen them. But it was mainly me talking since they wanted to know everything that's happened since I last saw them.

These people loved me for me. They didn't know I'm a witch, and if they did, they wouldn't care.

For the first time in a while, I was content.

* * *

**I wanted to thank SammiRichGurl for helping me with the think of the idea of Luce's old parents being Jade's grandparents. She's helped a lot. So thank you SammiRichGurl and I dedicate this chapter to you. **

**And to all my readers, I'd like to thank you and I was thinking, since Sammi seems to come up with lovely ideas, I decided to do this: If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for what I should do in future chapters just write them in your reviews please. Thanks for reading, until next update! Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallen Series. Lauren Kate owns it.**

**Okay, I honestly tried, but I couldn't infuse Jade into chapter eight without messing stuff up, so we'll see if I can work in a recap of Jade's chat with Daniel in Chapter 8. I make NO promises!**

**Oh, and P.S. I SWEAR I tried to write and update sooner, but now that's school started my teachers are like 'Let's give you guys homework every single day!' and I need to take a nap after school or I'm sure I'll die, so I'm busy. Add NJHS into teh mix and I may not update very often. But I'll try!**

* * *

**Jade's POV **

"I still think it's weird!" Ryo cried. "You're suppose to hate Daniel and yet you made him feel better after Luce left him alone last night. You said you'd love the idea of seeing him cry before, you know."

"Ryo, shut up." I said, pulling on my cropped leather jacket. "It really doesn't matter. He's gonna be like 'Are we breaking up?' later and I'm gonna record that, even if it kills me."

"You know, that was one of my favorite parts of Torment. It made me question their relashionship for a while. And it reminded me that no matter what, no relashionship is perfect."

"Are you gonna skip class again today?" Ryo asked.

"Yup. I honestly am not in the mood for a lecture on summoning angelic forebears." I glanced at myself in the mirror and examined my reflection. A nice grey sweater dress with black leggings, and flat black boots. After a second, I threw off my jacket.

For a second I thought of how I hadn't been dressing in my usual manor, but the thought was quickly replaced with another:

Why the fuck do I sence TWO other magical beings around the school?

"Ryo..." I said, stepping out of the closet and looked at him. "Do you feel that?"

"What-Oh shit." Ryo immedialy stood.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on them!"

"I was! They were just at your house a minute ago!" Ryo glanced up. "It looks like they're still there."

"Copies." I hissed. "They know I'd probably check on them so they wouldn't find me...so the left copies of themselves and must've slipped out when you weren't looking."

"Then you need to get off campus. _Now._" Ryo said. "Once they know you're here-"

"They either won't leave or they'll just come and bother me." Before I could say another word, there was a knock at the door.

"Fffffffuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk!" I whispered and waved a hand. My room instantly looked like the average room. As much as I hated it, I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. As the brush went through my hair, my hair went from black to blonde. My blonde hair grew shorter until it was shoulder length.

I ran to Ryo and pushed him in the direction of my closet.

I changed my sweater dress so it was a lilac color and answered the door as I willed my figure and eye color to change.

"Yes?" I asked, a voice sounding a big higher than mine coming out. Outside my door stood Blake and Jamie. I opened it wider and stood in the doorway.

"Er...We're looking for Jade Knight, is she your roomate or something?"

"Um no." I said, shaking my blonde head. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware there was a Jade Knight in the school."

"Oh." Jamie looked disappointed. "Sorry to bother you-"

"Wait." Blake said, putting his foot in the doorway before I could close it. "Jamie, look carefully. There's signs of magic everywhere."

"Magic?" I laughed. "There's no such thing as magic! The only magic out there is dark magic people commit in sin." Blake pushed open the door. "Sir, that is an awefully rude thing to do! Stepping into a lady's room without permission is unexceptable!"

"Jade, quit the act." Blake said, walking in and crossing his arms.

"Jade? I'm sorry, but I'm Chloe, not whoever this Jade girl is. But for her sake, I hope you're more of a gentleman around her." I glared. "Now, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave or I'll call campus security."

Then I felt a blast of magic hit me in the back from the direction of the door and looked at my shoulder to see my blonde hair become long and black. I shifted from the blonde named Chloe back to Jade. Fuck...

I sighed and waved a hand, letting my room go back to how I had it.

"Jade, why were you blonde?" Blake asked.

"Because I decided to go blonde for a while. Got a problem with it?" I hissed. "Now get the hell out of my room!"

"No. We're came here to find you and we're not leaving unless you leave."

I scoffed. "As if. I can call someone to get you the hell out of here, or rather, send _you_, Blake, into a nice deep black whole somewhere far far away. Perferably somewhere no one will find you."

Blake looked hurt and I rolled my eyes. The bastard had the nerve...

"Just go play with Katie. I'm sure the little whore misses you deeply." I wrinkled my nose. "And before you try to correct me, she was found in the schools bathroom doing bad things more than once."

"Jade, I already broke up with Katie, so please please _please_ listen to me and stop being a stubborn and spoiled bitch-" I blinked, stepping back.

"Bitch? _Bitch?_ You have the nerve to call _me_ a bitch?" I demanded. "Well, let me tell you, the only bitch here is _you_. I'm not the one who kissed someone while was dating another person! I'm not the one who lied! And I'm certainly not the one who turned out to be a lousy, good for nothing, freaking traitor! All of that was _you_, Blake! _You_! So if you want to call someone a bitch, go tell that to Katie because she is the one who, at this moment, I'm betting is having some 'fun' with another guy!"

There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Cam.

"Bad time?" Cam asked and I sighed, calmness flooding into me.

"No, Cam. It's no a bad time. I'm just...dealing with trash." I gave Blake a pointed look. "Trash that refuses to leave."

"Jade, I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I'm sorry, but just stop all of this shit and let's go home. You know your mom would-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, slaming my hands forward. Waves only I could see were sent Blake's way, thus knocing him back. "Don't _ever_ bring my mom into this. You know talking about her is rare and _you're_ not allowed to use her to try and get me to cave!"

"Jade, calm down."

"Make me." I hissed, raising a hand. "I'm tired of you and I'm tired of this, Blake. Just get out because I never want to see you again." I turned to Jamie. "And I never want to see you either. You're just like everyone else: A traitor."

I won't lie. It hurt to say that to Jamie, but I distanced myself from those feelings.

"Jade-"

"Get out!" Jamie looked miserably at the floor and nodded, leaving the room.

"Blake, you better get out too or else because I will not-eh?"

I turned to see Cam whistling as he easily dragged a fighting and cursing Blake out of my room and slammed the door behind Blake.

"Thank you." I said and collapsed onto the floor. In my anger I'd been shooting off energy without realizing it until now. It took energy out of me, so I had to rest for a second.

"You okay? You're not looking so hot." Cam said as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But...Something isn't right." I said. I felt weaker than I should be feeling. "Something's wrong. I can't recover like normal."

"I know what it is." Ryo said, appearing out of thin air. He walked over to the door where I had an painting leaning against the wall.

Ryo moved the painting aside and there, right behind it, was a stone that alternated between green and pink.

"Get that out of here!" I gasped, feeling it's power stronger now that it was uncovered.

Ryo immediatly picked it up and disappeared.

"What was that?" Cam asked.

"It's a powerstone. There are two kinds, and that one was the kind that sucks the power out of witches." I sat down on my bed and sighed. "Those two must be pretty desperate if they're willing to do that to me." I gave a cold laugh. "And they attempt to call themselves my friends."

If anything, I was a better friend to Daniel than they were to me. And I proved that yesterday.

**~End of Chapter Eight in Torment flashback~**

"Luce." Daniel's fingers wrapped around Luce's wrist, but she shook him off.

I watch Luce push past him and slide open her window. When she turned back to Daniel, wings were trembling.

"Pathetic." I murmured as I stayed in the sky.

Daniel stayed near her window and I sighed, flying down.

"Daniel." I said and he turned to me.

"Jade." His eyes lingered on my wings before he looked at my face.

"I want to talk to you." I said and flew off towards beach, landing on the sand and making my wings disappear. Daniel landed soon after me, but kept his wings out.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's about Luce." I paused before continuing. "I know she's hurting you, but don't worry. She just feels that...she felt like you were treating her like a badly behaved pet. I won't lie, she feels cold everytime you talk to her. She feels like the you she wants to see, is still in the clouds and that you're just bossing her around. She feels like she doesn't really know you."

"She thinks I'm bossing her around?" Daniel asked and I nodded.

"But don't worry. She's...Luce is confused. Think about it. What if you woke up one day and you found out you'd lived hundreds of lives and died before you ever reached age eighteen and were suddenly whisked away to California? All Luce knows is that she's died so many times because of your love for her and her love for you. Right now she wants answers and since you're not answering them, she can't help but hold resentment towards you."

"She resents me because I won't tell her everything..." Daniel repeated. "Jade, it's not like I don't want to tell her, it's just-"

"-It's just that you love her and you're scared that if you tell her everything, she'll die once again and she might not come back this time." Daniel nodded.

"Well, Grigori, all I can say right now is that you have to do what's best. Soon you and Luce will be happy, and not long after that, you'll finally get your happily ever after. I promise."

Daniel was silent, but nodded. But I couldn't help thinking about Rapture. When I was at Sword & Cross, I hadn't read Rapture, but now...I knew how this story was gonna end. I _cried_ when I saw how this story ended. It was a happy ending, sure, but to me the ended made me think that everything might not have been worth it.

"Daniel?" I said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"If you ever forgot everything, and I mean _everything_ that has to do with your and Luce's history, do you think you'd still love Luce?" Daniel looked surprised by my question.

There were a few moments of silence before Daniel answered.

"Yes. I know that if I forgot everything, I'd still love Luce. Even if I forgot, I know I'd always remember the love I have for her."

I smiled, for some reason feeling glad about his answer.

"Good. And Daniel, please remember that answer and the question that made you give that answer. Don't ever forget it, okay? Promise you won't." Daniel searched my face before nodding.

"I promise." I smiled and gave Daniel a nod before letting my wings sprout out and I flew into the sky, heading away from Shoreline for a little trip.

**~End Little Flashback and back to the present~**

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Cam, talking and joking around. Then, Cam had to leave right before sunset.

Once he was gone, I remembered Luce and Daniel.

I headed to the beach and got there just in time for their talk, camera in hand.

Hey, I may sorta feel some friendship for Daniel, but I still wanna keep the memory of his face at this moment. Especially if I went through with my newest, still forming plan.

Things seemed to go well after the whole 'Are we breaking up?' thing happened.

"I guess I don't know what I want." Luce said.

"I do. I want you." Daniel said.

"I bet you do Daniel. And I don't just mean the sqeeky clean wanting her love thing." I said, the other meaning of his words coming to mind, making me let out a small, short giggle.

Then, Daniel was leaving.

"Ten days at the moment, Daniel." I mused as I walked back to my room. "Tomorrow, there will only be nine days. Nine days until Luce leaves for her past lives and you go searching for your dear Lucinda."

I sighed.

"And not very long left before you'll forget everything forever."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fallen Series.**

* * *

**Jade's POV **

Francesca and Steven were fighting. Fencing.

"Knowing how to wield a sword-whether it's the light foils we're using today, or something as dangerous as a cutlass-is an invaluable skill," Steven said. "The armies of Heaven and Hell rarely engage in battle, but when they do they remain untouched by modern warfare. Daggers, bows and bolts, giant flaming swords, these are eternal tools."

_Flaming swords?_ I thought. _Hand me one of those please._

As the duel continued, I continued my texting on my cell phone.

**I'm okay. Finally realized you were right.** I pressed the send button and second later got a responce.

_**Bout?**_

I sighed and texted my cousin Layla a reply. My cousin Layla was my favorite cousin. She was as bad as me (sometimes worse since she's actually been to jail three times) and she sort of understood me.

**Blake**

_**OH! Pretty boy?**_

**Yes.**

_**Sorry Doll. I warned you, didn't I? Pretty and good boys like that aren't made for us.**_

She had told me that once when she'd forced me to tell her I liked Blake. She'd put a binding spell on me and had threatened to burn my favorite CDs and destroy my iPod. Needless to say, I'd given in for the sake of my music. But I got her back for it. After that, she rarely messes with me anymore.

**And I told you that party wasn't worth it and what happened? You ended up in jail last year. We're even. **

**_:P Shut up._**

**Bitch, please. You can't tell me what to do.**

_**Well, I'll leave you to whatever you're doing. Auntie is calling to make sure I'm still in the house.**_

**Are you grounded again? **

I couldn't help but snicker to myself. Our Aunt always grounded her when she did bad stuff, but I could get away with murder and father wouldn't care.

_**...Maybe...**_

**I'm not surprised. What was it this time?**

_**Whatever Doll, and I'll tell you later. I'll see you later.**_

**See ya, cuz.**

I pressed the send button and put my phone back in my pocket.

Sparks flew each time Francesca and Steven's swords connected. Sparks of hatred or love, Luce had wondered. I examined them carefully.

After a few moments, I figured it out. It was though had unnerved Luce, but it brought calmness to me. Luce, at the moment, thought they clearly stood on opposite sides of the spectrum.

But they didn't and can't. Without love, here can be no hatred and vice-versa. Love can create hatred the same way hatred can produce love.

"Right through the heart." Steven said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"As if you had one," Francesca whispered.

Both teachers were momentarily unaware that the deck was full of students.

_What would be their fate?_ I wondered, thinking of their relashionship. They were together and loved each other, yet they were suppose to hate one another. Would they ever marry? Ever be free to truely love each other like most couples.

_Enough._ I ordered myself, shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts. _What am I doing? Love is something I'm not meant to take interest in. God Jade, pull yourself together! _

"Jade, you'll match with Amy so take this area."

I blinked surprised that they'd picked me. In the book here's only been 3 different groups if I remember right.

"Alright." I said and grabbed a sword, positioning myself. I'd never been much of a fencer, but I was a sword fighter. What's the difference?

"So, Amy, how good are you at fencing?" I asked, acting innocent.

"Pretty good. I took fencing classes as a kid and practice regularly." Amy said as she slipped on a mask. Someone offered me one, but I waved it off.

"I'll be done in less than a minute, why bother?" I said. Amy smiled to herself. She must think I meant _she'd_ beat _me_ in under a minute.

Uh, yeah righ

I got in postion and stood ready, making sure it looked like I barely knew what to do.

"_En garde_." Amy said and advanced.

I moved back uncertainly, glancing at the sword.

"You don't fence often, do you?" Amy asked, a smug note in her voice.

"Actually," I said and stilled, smiling. "I've never fenced before."

And with that, I bolted forwards, my sword clashing with hers before I quickly saw an opening and plunged the tip fecing sword right under where Amy's heart was behind the padding.

For more show, I backflipped back, smiling at her surprise face.

"That's one." I said. Then, I lunged forward again. This time I used the double cross move Luce would use later.

I moved quick and fast, easily getting another hit.

"_Touche_." I said. "That's two."

"I thought you'd never fenced before!" Amy said, seeming tired.

"I never have. But I've done sword fighting. Only difference is the weight of the sword, really."

"It's called a foil."

"Whatever."

"Now, let's get this over with." I said. "Your move this time."

Amy lunged forward and I held back, letting this fight progress. Our swords clashed, but it was mainly alternating blocking.

I quickly grew bored though, I caught Amy's sword, sending it flying out of her had and across the floor. Then I lightly and simply touched my foil to the center of her chest.

"That's three." I smirked. "I win."

Then, there was a thump that I knew was Miles hitting the ground.

"Ohmigod_Miles_!" Dawn called out, forgetting her own battler long enough for Shelby to go in with a whip-over, touch Dawn's unshielded chest, and scored the last point she needed to win.

"Not the most sportsmanlike way to win, but sometimes that's the way it goes." Shelby said.

I watched the rest of this scene go, watching Luce's stance once it was her turn to fenced. I was more than certain she'd been a great fencer in a past life.

Perhaps...I think I know when she lived that life.

There'd once been a family where the youngest daughter was a fencing and sword prodigy in England, during the time of Queen Victoria. I'd done brief research on the family when I was interested in the story. The daughter had died in a tragic fire, soon after her 17 birthday. She'd been engaged to a man who would soon be leader of the Royal Knights. But she'd been seen before with a man many now assumed was her lover. A man with blonde hair and grey eyes who's name was never discovered.

It's just my theory, but perhaps that girl had been Luce in a past life. Especially since the girl's name had been Luciana, a name that seems to fit the pattern of Luce's past names.

I left the room before Luce's match ended, deciding to not waste more time here. As I left the building and headed into the woods, I did a quick searching cast to see if I could find Cam, but he was no where on school grounds.

So I lingered alone in the forest and, despite the odds, I found an Outcast. I didn't kill him, but I made sure to do a quick mind wipe and sent him away to wherever his home was.

But something felt off and I tried to remember what came next in the book. Tomorrow Luce would talk to Callie, get her first glimpse at a past life through her own power in using an Announcer. And Dawn would go missing.

Nothing very interesting that I could interfere in.

Thursday night I watched things progress until the panic of Dawn's kidnapping set. I hadn't followed Luce to her little Announcer play time though, since it didn't spark an interest.

Before I went to bed though, I did a quick count of the days left. 8 days and then 7 tomorrow.

Things were going to get real very soon.


End file.
